onlinerpgcrewfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunnery-Sgt. Morris Harnett
Gunnery-Sgt. Morris Harnett is a contact for Captain Wilkes Anderson that specializes in obtaining ship parts and weapon systems (rating 11-, Contact has very useful skills or resources). He befriended the captain during the course of the lunar colony revolt and has kept in contact with him since Wilkes' dishonorable discharge near the end of that conflict. A Brief Biography Morris Harnett is a military man through and through. Having a family history of military service spanning back over 4 generations (pre-dating the Great Civil War), the Harnett line has been dedicated to serving throughout the various conflicts of Gaius Nebula Prime's troubled history. There has been no question of offering their lives to the honorable duty of protecting others and the Federal way of life. At least, that's the tale that has been told from one generation to the next anyway. Morris was more or less, pressured into following in his father's footsteps, as his father had done before him. Not bring particularly thrilled with volunteering for service, Morris was skilled and showed aptittude towards his inherited profession. He quickly obtained a comission into the confederate marines within a special weapons company nicknamed "The pitbulls". Morris had served in several campaigns of quelling pockets of bandits and other roving terrorist remnants of the Royalist faction in the years before the Lunar revolt conflict. Morris was soon detatched to the distant colony along with the pitbulls, to man emplaced air weapons and special ground weapons teams. It was during the Lunar revolt that Morris met up with Captain Wilkes Anderson aboard one of carriers he served aboard. The two quickly became comrades in arms as they continually served throughout various campaigns. Wilkes' and Morris' respective companies would support one another in many missions throughout the war, as the special weapons teams were often deployed into hot zones by the air force, or used to man emplaced air ship weapons. Both of these men would have successful careers and many harrowing battles throughout the conflict, but It was during the ending of the Lunar revolt that Morris and Wilkes would take different paths. Wilkes would go on to disobey a direct order from his superior officer to bombard a civilian town and be subsequently dishonorable discharged from service and sent back to the homeworld. Morris would continue to serve in his company for the remainder of the conflict with the Pittbulls and be promoted to Master Gunnery-Sgt. for his service. Morris still servces in the Federal military to this day, having a rotating post aboard various federal carriers to train and support different squads and platoons within the special weapons company of the Pittbulls. Morris would lose touch with Wilkes for many years after the war, but would bump into the Captain again one fateful day in the core capital of Sigma. The Captain was running a routine transport drop and would quickly find his ship to be grounded and searched for contraband. The Walton Gang, having been beaten out by the Captain for a juicy contract months earlier, planted illegal technomancy weapons on Wilkes ship and tipped off the port of authority at Sigma. As luck would have it, Morris happened to be in charge of the special weapons team searching the Rogue. Morris quickly vouched for the captain's character, having been bailed out of several bad situations the captains death-defying skill as a carrier pilot, and coverd up the episode. The rest of incident was brushied off to the local authorities as a case of incorrectly filed ship manifests and mistaken ship transponder signals. Wilkes and Morris would then go off to have an impromptu reunion and regale on their military exploits at the local saloon. Since that time, Morris has helped supply the captain with ship parts and weapon supplies when the price is right. It was Morris who helped aquire the gatling gun bubble turrent defense fo the rogue and helped to install them onto the old bird. Morris is certainly willing to help the captain and his crew out, as long as it doesn't put his upstanding military career at risk. Morris likes the captain, but he's not about to stick his neck out too far for him. Personality Morris' relaxed and calm nature is often mistaken for laziness, but anyone who made this assumption would quickly find themselves mistaken. Morris takes his actions thoughtfully and deliberately, expending his time and energy as efficiently as possible. Once he sets himself to a certain course of action, he will go the full 100% to accomplish whatever the task at hand is to get the job done. Morris usually isn't in a hurry to do anything, but can be counted on to get things done at a steady pace. Having served as a military man all his life, Morris is very committed to routine and structure in his daily life. He often gets upset when there is any deviation from his daily routine. He tends to be neat and tidy and doesn't like to have things rearranged or disturbed. Everything has a certain place and order to it, and if things get out of order, Morris tends to get flustered and irritated. These characteristics make for a very good parts man and commander over special weapons teams which require routine drills to be performed and executed so weapon systems will operate at peak efficiency. However, these traits tend to make Morris get flustered and react poorly when unexpected conditions arise or change rapidly.